The Other Louds in Dinner Decisions
by sky3427
Summary: What if the Rabbit Louds were humans and Cousins to the Louds? This story is a one shot about the other Louds looking trying to decide where to go for dinner. [One Shot]


Here's a one shot with an idea I had to use to rabbit loud characters, but make them human and related to the Louds (though that doesn't come up for this story)

I only used a "small" cast of them , mostly the ones that don't share personality traits to the main Louds just for some spice. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Warren Loud, the only boy in a house with five girls, ran up the stairs to call his sisters to a sibling meeting. He had shaggy brown hair with some brown freckles on his face. He was wearing a lavender shirt and black jeans. The first door he went to had a horseshoe decoration on the front.

"Come in!" a voice yelled.

He opened the door and quickly a girl, with long red hair in two braids under a cowboy hat, threw a lasso around him. She pulled him into the room, pulled his arms behind him, then tied them behind his back, and she tied his legs.

"Woohoo, in ten seconds, ya'll," she said.

"Beulah, let me go!" he yelled.

The girl was wearing cowboy boots and put her right foot on his back. She cheered. Warren looked at his sister, who was wearing a blue dress with a pleated skirt. She pumped her fists in victory.

. "I mean it," he said.

"Alright, I hate to see an animal in pain," she said.

As quick as she tied him up, it was as quick she untied him. Warren got up from the floor and adjusted his shirt.

"So, what did you want?" Beulah asked him.

"We need to have a quick sibling meeting," he said.

"Sure, alright, where are we meeting?" she asked.

"My room, five minutes from now," he replied.

"Gotcha, partner," she said, tipping her hat up.

Another door he knocked on was decorated with over 20 colors of paint.

"You are welcome to come in," the voice said.

A girl was painting on canvas painting of a dog eating a dragon. She had long brown hair in pigtails, wore a purple beret, chartreuse t-shirt, and navy blue shorts.

"Bianca, uh family meeting in 5 minutes, my room," Warren said.

"Sure, sure, time is on my side," she replied.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Warren said as he walked out of the room.

He knocked on a plain brown door.

"Who is it?" the voice asked in a shaking tone.

"Brooke, it's me Warren, your brother," Warren said.

"How do I know you're Warren?" she asked.

"Who else would I be?" he asked.

"Well, you could be here to kill me," Brooke replied.

"I'm not here to kill you; I just want you to come to my room in five minutes," Warren said.

"You better be my brother," Brooke said.

Warren facepalmed and walked away; he had no time for that. The next-door, he took a piece of paper from the front, wrote down his message, and slipped it under the door. A girl, wearing a red dress and sandals with messy brown hair that had two hair clips on each side of her head, answered the door.

"Birdie, I need you to visit my room for a family meeting in 5 minutes," Warren said.

"Can I bring some light reading?" she asked.

"Sure, it's not going to be a long meeting, but alright," he said.

"I'll be there," she replied.

In the last room, he just opened a door and poked a girl who was sleeping in her bed. She had unbrushed red hair and was wearing a nightcap over it.

"Warren, I'm trying to get my pre-3PM nap in," she said.

"Beth, I need you in my room in five minutes for a meeting," the boy said.

"Okay, but I hope it's a short meeting, I need to get my 3:30 nap in," Beth replied.

"I'm sure it won't take long," Warren replied.

All his sisters came to his room. Beulah had Brooke lassoed. Beth instantly laid on Warren's bed and adjusted her blue nightshirt. Birdie brought a book of 625 short stories, and Bianca had brought a sketch pad.

"Mom and Dad are taking us out for dinner, and they are letting us pick where to eat," Warren replied.

"Yeah!" Beulah exclaimed as she pulled the rope around Brooke harder.

"Cool," Beulah said.

"A night out sounds good," Bianca said.

"Oh no," Brooke said.

"Might be a fun chapter of my life," Birdie said.

"I just hope we don't stay out too late," Beth said.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Warren asked. "Then, I can tell Mom and Dad."

"I know, I know," Beulah said.

She twirled her fake gun around in her fingers, pointed it at Biridie.

"Let's go to Barney's Steakhouse, the home of the 10-pound stake challenge," she continued.

"I say we stay home, order out, and I hide in the closet until I feel the coast is clear," Brooke said.

"No, no, we should go to that new German and Japanese fusion restaurant," Bianca replied.

"We should go to Pizza Joe's," Beth said.

Everyone around her was stunned; she would make such a choice. She missed it due to rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I want to go to Storytime Restaurant," Birdie said.

"Oh good, we can have food and be bored at the same time," Beulah said.

"No, I really want to try the bratwurst and sushi combo," Bianca said.

Everyone else gagged at the sound of that.

"Your brains don't understand art as food," she said.

"I want to have the lord of the fries or lord of the onion rings dishes," Bridie said.

"I want a burger so fresh, it was mooing this morning," Beulah replied.

"I don't want to leave this house we could hit by an asteroid, or killed by a deer," Brooke said.

"I want pizza," Beth replied.

"Ok, hold on, we each have one vote already, except for Warren," Birdie said.

Birdie held up another book she had. It was a thick black book about marketing.

"I have an idea, we each pitch to Warren why he should pick our respective eateries," she said.

"Yee-haw, that sounds like a terrific idea!" Beulah said.

"Could you get this rope off me, I'm afraid you break my bones," Brooke said.

"And don't worry Warren; none of us will hate you if you pick our choices," Bianca said.

"Alright, let's get to work," Birdie said.

The sisters left Warren's room before the boy could say anything. He sat down on his computer chair and looked up some upcoming movies.

"You know, I didn't get to suggest a place," he said.

Bianca walked into the room; she was carrying an easel with a finished painting of two men holding hands.

"Am I the first one?" she asked.

"Yeah, so what's that?" Warren asked.

"Ah yes, as you can see, these two guys have different flags on their shirts. One Germany, the other is Japan. They are united in peace and share their food," the artist explained, "You see how the tanks in the back are crying? That's because of peace and you and help keep the peace!"

"I don't think eating weird food combinations are going to keep the world peaceful," Warren said.

"I see, you are already biased against my choice, truly thought you were a cultured man," she said.

Before he could say anything else, she left the painting on the floor and walked away with her easel.

The next sister, Brooke, walked into the room. She was wearing a helmet on her head, arm pads, and knee pads. "

"Did you know cars are the most dangerous form of transportation?" she asked.

"So, you are saying we should stay home, so we don't have a car accident?" Warren asked.

"Exactly," she replied.

"What about that thing about most accidents happen in the home?" he asked.

She stopped her train of thought and looked around his room.

"I didn't think of that, oh no," she said.

"Are you changing your mind?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'd rather stay near the dangers I know, than stay away; there are some great places we can order in from," she replied.

"Like where?" he asked.

"Ugh well there's... oh no, I didn't think that far," she said.

She carefully walked out of the room, hitting her fist lightly on her helmet. The peace didn't last long as Beulah walked into the room.

"Howdy, you probably got a bunch of offers, but I know none were as good as mine," she said.

The cowgirl lassoed her brother's chair and pulled him close to her. Then she showed her smile with a missing tooth on the bottom front that she lost during an accident with a bull.

"All those other places might be nice and fancy, but they don't offer old-fashioned home cooking that Grandma used to make," She said.

"But Grandma doesn't cook, she buys food and passes it off as her own," Warren said.

"Anyways, so many great foods and great for a family with a stretched budget, then Dad can buy us new bikes with the money he saved," she replied.

"Well, I don't need a new bike," he replied.

"You don't want some weird food, do you, you want food you can recognize, and if I eat that 10-pound steak in one hour..."

"They pay for your funeral?"

"No, we get free food!"

"Then, we go to your funeral after dying from 10 pounds of beef."

"It'd be mighty kind of ya to pick my place for viddles."

Then she un-roped Warren and galloped away. Next up, Birdie quietly entered the room holding a comic book and a magazine.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not wasting your time," she said.

"No, it's fine, I knew you were coming," he said.

"I want my establishment to be the place we partake in supper tonight," she said, "They have the egg hit prize, that I want to win."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Remember the book, Ramona Quimby age,8? There's a part in the book where she cracks an egg on her forehead, expecting it to be hard-boiled, but it turns out not. They have a prize where you hit a fake egg on your head and get a prize," she explained.

"Are there any good prizes?" Warren asked.

"Oh yes, some of monetary gain," she answered.

Warren rubbed his chin in wonderment.

"They also have foods based on different works of literature, like the Peter Pan-fried fish, the treat car named delicious, and many more," she said.

"Hmmm, that sounds interesting," Warren said.

"It's a quiet place, where we can read books, comics, manga, magazines, and menus as a family," she replied.

She grabbed her magazine and comic book and left the room. Finally, the last sister, Beth, walked into his room, she was holding some large index cards in her hands.

"I'm surprised you don't want to go to that storytime place," Warren said, "It's quiet."

"Have you already made your decision?" she asked in her soft voice.

"No, you can show me why you want to go to Pizza Joe's," he said.

"Look at the cards," she said.

The first card had a crude drawing of the family at Pizza Joes, enjoying pizza. The second card had words about how the place was fun for the entire family with games, and the third drawing was a crude drawing of Beth, a heart, and pizza.

"You love pizza?" Warren asked.

She nodded.

"I think it would be good if our family had a fun environment as we spent our evening together," she replied.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"I know, I probably won't get my idea picked; it happens, but thank you for considering me," she said.

She sluggishly walked out of the room. Warren ran his fingers through his brown hair; this was still hard to make a choice. Maybe, there was a place he wanted to go instead. A few minutes later, the girls piled into his room again.

"Mom said we have to pick soon before, they change their mind and we have left-overs," Bianca said.

"Okay, how about one of you tries to convince, at least one of the others to their side," Warren said, "Then, I'll go with the popular vote."

"Weak," Beulah said.

"That's because your place won't win," Birdie said.

"Fine, we'll see about that, let's do it!" Beulah said.

Brooke tapped on Beth's shoulder. She had a strange smile on her face, not that the sleepy sister would notice.

"You don't want to go out, do you?" she asked, "We can stay home and order pizza, think about it."

"Mmm pizza," Beth replied.

"Yeah, you should just switch to my vote of staying in and ordering in," Brooke replied.

"I don't know, Brooke, I think it might be fun to go out," Beth answered.

"Now Birdie, you like learning other languages, right?" Bianca asked.

"I've learned a few, yes," she said.

"How about German?" the artist asked.

"Yes, I can speak some German, from learning from Grimm's works in the original language," she said.

"Now, you can order food in German."

"That would be a good idea, but I'd rather..."

"Wait, umm you like Manga?"

"I prefer light novels, but yes."

"Good, they have those there in English and Japanese."

"Brooke," Beulah called.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"You know, I heard a medical study that if you don't leave the house for fun, you can die early," Beulah said.

"Really? Was this a government study?"

"Uh, no, you know the government lies," Beulah said.

"That's true, they cover up the facts about aliens and clones."

"So, you should go out and the best place to go is the Stake House; all the food is natural and no hormones to cause early puberty."

"Early puberty is bad, and dying early is bad, especially when I haven't found out about the spy cameras placed in the phones."

"Don't fall for it! That food isn't as healthy as tempura covered in various German sauces," Bianca said.

Warren figured that this was going nowhere and blew his whistle.

"Ow, what was that for?" Birdie asked.

"I think I'll make my vote," he said.

"Yes?" all the sisters said in unison.

"Yep, I want to go to Gart's Diner," he said.

They were quiet.

"Why?" Beulah asked.

"Well, I didn't get to suggest a place," he said.

"But this doesn't help; we still don't agree," Brooke said.

"Plus, my place should get picked, Warren's movie pick won last time," Bianca' said.

"Nobody wanted to watch some fancy foreign film with subtitles well, except for Birdie," Beulah said.

"And Beulah got to pick what was for dinner, four nights ago," Brooke said.

"Well, you got to choose what thing we did Sundays ago, Brooke," Bianca said.

"Yeah, Conspiracy con; I didn't even know such a thing existed," Beulah said.

"I've not got my pick in, for a month," Birdie said holding up a datebook.

Warren looked over at Beth, who was asleep on his bed. Something she said came back into his mind, and he thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, I got it, I'm changing my vote," he said.

The awake sisters stopped talking and looked at him.

"Well, where'd you pick?" Beulah asked.

"Pizza Joe's" he replied.

"What?" They all asked.

"I was thinking, it really doesn't matter where we eat, just that we are having fun as a family; and something else," he said.

"What's that?" Bianca said.

"Well, I noticed none of us mentioned where we've gone or done that was picked by Beth," he replied.

"That's not true, we went to that planetarium thing," Beulah said.

"That was seven months ago," Birdie said, looking at her datebook.

"The matress store?" Brooke asked.

"No, that's where we found her; when we went to the mall," Birdie said.

"That's right, she sold 20 mattresses that day, just by making people think it was a great model," Bianca said.

"Why'd she even pick that place? I thought she'd pick that one place with the easy listening music, she likes," Brooke said, "You know, easy listening music is used for trying to sell stuff to the masses that they don't need."

"Maybe she just thought of a place the whole family would like to visit," Warren said.

"Huh? I guess we do kind of forget her, always there in background sleeping," Birdie said.

"I'm changing my vote, ya'll, to Pizza Joe's," Belah said.

"It is unnecessary to change my vote, but I'm changing mine to Pizza Joe's" Birdie said.

"Me too," Brooke said.

"Really, you don't want to stay in now?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, I'm scared that I made Beth sad," Brooke said.

"Make it unanimous," Bianca said.

"Let's tell her the good news," Beulah said.

"Beth, wake up!" they yelled.

"Huh? 5 more minutes," she said.

"But, we're going to Pizza Joe's," Beulah said.

"Yay," she said in her strained voice.

Then she fell back asleep.

That evening, Beth got dressed in a blue long-sleeved shirt and blue sweat pants. She drank some coffee and followed her sisters and brother out the door to the family SUV. She sat next to Warren on the third row on the driver's side. She leaned her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Thanks for picking my place, Warren," she said.

"You're welcome," he said.

She continued to rest her head on his shoulder. The rest of her sisters took a second to look at her and went back to doing what they liked doing in the car.


End file.
